icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20131105074931/@comment-4542190-20131109135726
Don't agreeing with someone of course isn't bad. None two individuals agree on everything 100% (even monozygotic twins develop different personalities). Specialness (which defines each and every human being) is always good. That you "stay" in one person despite seeing others is taken from real life; it happens. There is a person that just happens to have a special place in one's heart. Take Ross and Rachel from Friends for example. For Freddie, I don't think it's debatable; that person is Carly. His first love, the girl he has been in love with since he can remember himself. The girl that he danced with romantically. And most importantly, the girl that he gave his life for( to all those plus more which I don't think one "I love you" measures up. Plus, it being half-hearted at best, from both sides. Believe me, I've told "l love you" to many girls I'm close to in real life and I've let it out much more warmly.Girls I have not been in love with). You don't do that for everyone- unless he/she is someone special to you. If what he felt for Carly was a childish, stalkish, foolish crush (as many pathetically have claimed) he would realise that; especially after having a near-death experience. But for him, it was "nothing special", he "didn't feel like a hero". And the proof to that came in iOwn a Restaurant. That Freddie used Sam,no. This would be unacceptable for his character. Alas, his image was ruined anyway, making him look like a "player". As well as Carly's character, portraying her as a valley girl in season 5 (materialistic and such) though thankfully not much and it was fixed. The thing is, the Seddie arc ended as it started: suddenly, out of the blue (backed up by Carly's and Freddie's surprise to the change of Sam's behavior). Most Seddiers here even agree that the arc overall was pretty poor written and displayed. This I believe proves that the arc was an "experiment" from Mr.Schneider-after iSaved Your Life topping charts, breaking records etc. He did it perhaps to "maintain the tension". That's why both couples were formed and then both broke up. So that the viewer would have the question "What will happen next?" on his mind constantly. And then, both relationships were pretty much covered in mystery (I wrote it back then, when it was fair to say while some insisted that Sam and Freddie were supposedly "still in love with each other", "canon" etc) until season 5. Though, from how the break ups unfolded, one from neutral standpoint should give it to Creddie. Plus, Jennette herself tweeting "Creddie. Seddie makes no sense to me." (among other things) when asked which of the two she prefers. P.S. I strongly believe that we (Creddiers) owe a great deal to some people about iGoodbye. Mr.Schneider's wife, Nathan, Jennette and mostly Miranda. She supported Creddie, she wanted Creddie to happen again/be endgame, she said in interviews etc. She was our.."leverage" <3